This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Frontiers of NMR Biology, organized by Michael F. Summers, Dorothee Kern and David E. Wemmer, which will be held in Big Sky, Montana from January 8 - 13, 2011. Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy is now a well-established tool for determining structures of small to moderate size biomacromolecules. The horizon is expanding, however, through recent methodological advances, including the evolution of approaches that combine NMR with computational, X-ray crystallographic, cryo-electron microscopic, and single molecule methodologies. These have led to unprecedented insights into structure, dynamics, and mechanisms, even in large systems, making NMR a premier tool for studying macromolecular function. This symposium will highlight the latest technological advances in NMR spectroscopy, as well as recent bio-functional discoveries made using these approaches. Emphasis will be placed on systems that challenge the current technology, including high- molecular weights, membrane proteins, folding and dynamics, transient states, and drug discovery. In addition, the symposium will provide a forum for discussions on the needs and efforts to consolidate the best approaches, and on the latest advances and new trends in biological NMR. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The field of biomolecular NMR continues to develop at a high rate. New technologies have emerged over the past few years that now provide unprecedented insights into the folding pathways and mechanisms of biological function. The 2011 Keystone Symposia meeting on Frontiers of NMR Biology will highlight the latest technological advances in NMR spectroscopy, as well as recent bio-functional discoveries made using these approaches, as well as their application to a broad range of biological problems.